Glee Club
Bio The Glee Club is a musical elective at Greendale Community College. Students who took this class would perform stylized renditions of classic songs and current hits publicly on campus. The enthusiastic performances often annoyed everyone around them. A few tragic incidents led to The Study Group replacing the club members and performing in their stead on two separate occasions. The course was taught by Cory "Mr. Rad" Radison whose abrupt departure added to the clubs infamy. The "Glee Club's" first appearance was in the Season One episode "Modern Warfare". Group history Season One In the study group's first year together at Greendale they participated in the annual Paintball Assassin game. They weren't the only campus clique teaming up for the event a few of the school clubs had like the chess club and drama club had banded together as well. One of the more successful groups was the Glee Club. They would lure other competitors into a traps by singing cheery renditions of popular songs. The study group ran into them on the quad and the Glee Club made their presence known by eliminating Troy. From their hiding place they sang a rendition of the classic " ". Annie broke cover to criticize their song choice and got shot by the Glee Club. After being egged on by Jeff, Pierce emerged from his hiding place and got eliminated too. Thanks to his sacrifice, Jeff was able to pinpoint the Glee Club's exact sniping position which was in a tree. Jeff had the remaining study group direct a volley of paintball fire at the branches. After a minute, the Glee Club members fell out of the tree one by one. For good measure, Abed shot one of them several times since he was taking too long to exit the tree. Jeff taunted the Glee Club by telling them to write some original music . Season Two .}} Season Three .}} Glee Club members Mr.Rad.jpg| Cory Radison Director of the Glee Club who recruited the study group twice to replace his club after two tragic incidents occurred. He tried to make them permanent members and later confessed to murdering the previous club members. First appearance: "Regional Holiday Music" Portrayed by Taran Killam. Glee Club member 1.jpg| Glee Club member #1 Competed in the 2010 Paintball Assassin game. Eliminated competitors by singing cheery renditions of popular songs that lured them into a sniping trap. First appearance: "Modern Warfare" Glee Club member 2.jpg| Glee Club member #2 Competed in the 2010 Paintball Assassin game. Along with his partners, he eliminated Troy, Annie and Pierce from the competition. First appearance: "Modern Warfare" Glee Club member 3.jpg| Glee Club member #3 Competed in the 2010 Paintball Assassin game. He and his partners were eliminated by Jeff, Abed, Britta and Shirley. Abed shot him several times in the stomach. First appearance: "Modern Warfare" Glee Club Guy.jpg| Glee Club Guy Glee_Club_Hip_Hopper.jpg| Glee Club Hip Hopper Glee Club Person.jpg| Glee Club Person Glee Club Girl.jpg| Glee Club Girl Glee Club Girl -2.jpg| Glee Club Girl #2 Glee Club Jeff.jpg| Jeff Winger In his first time with the Glee Club, he cheered as Troy rehearsed a duet with Annie. In his third year at school, Mr. Rad convinced him to join and he proved instrumental in recruiting the rest of his study group to join as well. club again after she gave him a private performance. At the Christmas pageant, he and Troy defended Britta when Mr. Rad berated her performance. First appearance (as Glee Club member): "Paradigms of Human Memory". Glee Club Britta.jpg| Britta Perry In her first time with the Glee Club, she cheered on Troy and Annie as they rehearsed. In her third year at school, she was the last member of the study group to be "converted" and rejoin the club. Once Abed realized Mr. Rad's crazy intentions he had Britta take over his part in the pageant to sabotage it with her bad singing. First appearance (as Glee Club member): "Paradigms of Human Memory". Glee Club Abed.jpg| Abed Nadir In his first time with the Glee Club, he watched as Troy and Annie rehearsed a duet. In his third year at school, Mr. Rad convinced him to join and he proved instrumental in recruiting the rest of his study group to join as well. After realizing Mr. Rad was crazy, he sabotaged the Christmas pageant by having Britta perform his part. First appearance (as Glee Club member): "Paradigms of Human Memory". Glee Club Troy.jpg| Troy Barnes A flashback to his first time with the Glee Club showed him rehearsing a duet with Annie. In his third year at school, a rap duet with Abed convinced him to join the club. They also get Pierce and Annie to join them. Troy defended Britta when Mr. Rad berated her performance. First appearance (as Glee Club member): "Paradigms of Human Memory". Troy also helped get Pierce and Annie to join. At the Christmas pageant, he and Jeff defended Britta when Mr. Rad berated her performance. First appearance (as Glee Club member): "Paradigms of Human Memory". Glee Club Annie.jpg| Annie Edison In her first time with the Glee Club, she rehearsed a duet with Troy that was interrupted by Shirley. In her third year at school, Abed, Troy and Mr.Rad convinced her to join the Glee Club. She in turn got Jeff to join after singing him the song "Teach Me How To Understand Christmas" First appearance (as Glee Club member): "Paradigms of Human Memory". Glee Club Shirley.jpg| Shirley Bennett In her first time with the Glee Club, she interrupted a duet Troy was having with Annie. In her third year at school, Pierce hired a children's choir which got her to rejoin the Glee Club. Mr. Rad cast her as the "Christmas Queen" for the pageant. First appearance (as Glee Club member): "Paradigms of Human Memory". Glee Club Pierce.jpg| Pierce Hawthorne Trivia Community creator Dan Harmon has expressed his dislike of the Fox TV show "Glee" in various interviews including this response on Reditt regarding his killing off the Glee Club off screen in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory": Category:Community Characters Category:Groups Category:Jeff Winger Category:Britta Perry Category:Abed Nadir Category:Troy Barnes Category:Annie Edison Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters